fun_warrior_cats_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Twolegplace
Description Rogues, loners and kittypets live in and around Twolegplace. Twolegplaces are full of small Thunderpaths, Twoleg monsters, dogs, Twolegs and Twoleg nests. The nests are where kittypets live soft, overfed, pampered lives with their Twoleg owners, or housefolk, while rogues and loners reside in alleys or on the outskirts of town, possibly either recieving or stealing kittypet food alongside hunting. Rogues are ruthless and aggressive, mostly surviving within ragged groups formed for protection (like BloodClan) while loners tend to be kinder, former house cats. Allegiances Rogues Loners Rito - ginger tom with spiky fur and gold eyes - roleplayed by Pintosong Kittypets Ella - blue Persian calico she-cat with gold eyes and a burgundy ribbon - roleplayed by Pintosong Adrian - speckled gray tom with a bob tail, green eyes and a red collar - roleplayed by Pintosong Cream - cream-coloured tabby she-cat with green eyes and soft, thick fur - mother of Simpson, Lily, Bailey, Dawn and Alfred - roleplayed by Kittycat79 Previous cats none Roleplay Ella scratched at the locked catflap, mewling. She liked the outdoors; they seemed freer, and it smelled nice. Her ears pricked when she heard her male nofur stomping sown the stairs, and the tone of his voice made it sound like he was complaining. The blue calico kittypet could understand a few words, 'Cat', 'Door' and 'Food'. Ella put together that he didn't like her scratching her door, and he obviously thought she wanted food. Well, she did, but not that icky canned stuff. No, Ella liked to hunt birds, mice and squirrels. She prided the fact that she was the best hunter in the neighbourhood. Seeing as her housefolk were so nice to her, and didn't seem to have fresh meat, Ella sometimes brought food and put it outside the door as a gift for them. But she never sees them eat it. Oh well. The nofur unlocked the catflap and Ella raced outside, sniffing in the fresh morning air appreciatively. A butterfly fluttered past her nose, so she swiped at it. She let the beautiful creature go, though. Insects weren't very good for eating. After burying her dirt in the garden bed reserved for her, Ella jumped on top of her fence and stared down onto the Beastpath. It was black, and flat, and the stench of pathkill hit her nostrils. Ella never ate pathkill. She jumped down and padded along the side, on a smaller, gray path that twolegs walked on. She walked down the path exactly eight houses until she reach a short white fence, which she jumped over easily. Ella scratched at the door like she did to her own, until a speckled gray tom hopped out, yawning. "Ain't it a bit er-er-early today?" the tom said, failing to stifle a yawn. Ella purred, "Exactly, Adrian. Remember? We were going to explore?" Adrian yawned again. "I wa-wasss kinda hopin' you'd forgottin'." The calico laughed, "Come on, Rian. Let's go!" - Pintosong Cream opened her brilliant green-blue eyes to see warm sunlight streaming through the window and pooling on the bedroom's pale gray carpet. The queen kittypet stretched, careful not to wake the four kits who were sleeping at her belly. The silver studs on her pink collar (that was lying on the floor) sparkled in the early morning light. Suddenly, the door opened and a tall male Twoleg with a ponytail walked into the room. He leaned down to Cream's kitting box and smiled, rambling on in a soft tone. A few words were "Cream," "Lovely," "Kits" and "Milk". He hopes my lovely kits are getting enough milk, Cream guessed. In her four years of life she'd gotten pretty good at figuring out housefolk speech. She purred and nuzzled her owner's hand before he rose up on his hind paws again and walked out, shutting the door gently behind him. The mother cat laid her chin on the white sheets that made the top part of her bed and closed her eyes. Caring for a litter of kits was hard work. She wouldn't manage it if her loyal, kind housefolk weren't there to help her every step of the way. - Kittycat79 Ella and Adrian walked through Twolegplace, making sure not to get in the way of dogs and rogues. They met up with friends, played in catmint, and basically had a good time. Later, though, they found a different part of Twolegplace. Here, the streets were narrow, the buildings tall. Ella experienced a tiny bit of claustrophobia. She whimpered for a minute, staring up at the sliver of sky inbetween the buildings. Adrian nuzzled her cheek, trying to snap her out of it. After a while, they both took a deep breath and padded in. "I-i-it's not actual-actually that b-bad!" Ella stuttered, her voice nothing but a squeak. Adrian kept silent. They walked a fair way in, until... "GET OUT OF OUR TERRITORY!" an ear-splitting yowl came from above. Within seconds, the kittypets were surrounded by vicious, hostile cats. Adrian started, "We-we-we didn't know th-this was yo- ." he was cut short by cats leaping on him. They pinned Ella down too. They unsheathed their bloodstained claws, when another bunch of cats tackled the first. These newcomers were ragged, but not as much as the first attackers. Unlike them, however, they weren't aiming for Ella and Adrian. One of the cats, a ginger tom, pushed the kittypets out of harms way, then joined back into the fight. The fight lasted a long time, until the newcomers were victorious. The first group of cats retreated into the darkness. - Pintosong Cream breathed in the stuffy, warm, milk-and-fur-tainted air of her kitting box. She missed being outside. The fat creamy tabby she-cat stood up gingerly, careful not to disturb her kits. Lily squeaked in defiance as she was untangled from her mother, but Cream licked her until the kitten fell asleep again. The adult kittypet ate some food and drunk some water from her bowls, then sprang onto the white windowsill, savouring the scent of cold, sweet breeze wafting into her nostrils. She purred, tail flicking with excitement, and rubbed her cheek across the edge of the half-opened window - she hadn't marked it with her scent for a while, because she was too busy looking after her litter. The queen glanced back at the sleeping bundle of kits in the pile of blankets where she'd left them. Cream opened her mouth to let the fresh air fill her lungs and send happy chills down her hot, cramped spine. The air smelled and tasted like cold rainwater, flowers, leaves, Twolegs and the fragrances of her kittypet friends - she couldn't detect the acid tang of the stinky road from here. She stretched probably the most since she'd given birth to Lily, Bailey, Alfred, Dawn and Simpson. But despite all this luxury of sitting at the window, she couldn't bear to leave her kits behind. Sure, they had a whole family of housefolk, but they couldn't give the kits milk or a mother's warmth or Cream's scent in fresh form. They would miss her, and she couldn't go exploring in the neighborhood until her kittens were sold. She remained at the windowsill, though; she liked sitting on the border between the bedroom and outside. Maybe she'd see a friend and get to chat with them for a bit. - Kittycat79 The group of Twolegplace cats led Ella and Adrian to an abandoned house. The cat who pushed them out of the fight, the ginger tom, personally led them through and the rest slunk to the corners of the house. ................................................. The murderous tom walked along the road, not caring how much noise he made, for cats disappeared from sight when he comes down the street. He walked a fair while until a great lump of a cat jumped out in front. The old ginger-and-white tom growled, "What've you done to my cousin, you foxhearted, mange-pelted, fleabag murde- ?!?!?!" he didn't get to say anything more, for the younger cat brought his claws over the elder tom's throat. The ginger-and-white tom gasped for air, lying on the ground, blood gushing out his throat, and bubbling out his mouth. One, two, three breaths, then no more. Abandoning his kill, the other tom stepped over the body and kept walking. He could hear a young kit whimpering, "Mummy, who's that scary cat?" And he could hear the mother's response, hushed and scared, "Andy the Bloodstained." - Pintosong Category:Other cats